Not Pretty
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Sebastian emotionally wounds Grell deeply. Injured and ashamed Grell asks William if he finds him pretty to which William answers, "No." Could there be a kinder reason behind William's answer?


I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

This is my second attempt at a Grell/William story. This one is more fluffy than my last. I was listening to the song "Perfect" by Pink and this idea came to me. I hope you all enjoy.

Will is probably a bit OOC, as I still don't think I have a handle on his character. Please let me know what you think.

Warnings: There is minor violence, some shonenai, and loads of fluff.

* * *

><p>Streams of black trickled down the pale face. The redhead released a heavy sob and wiped the darkened tears with the sleeve of his white shirt. The lines now stained the fabric. He stared into the depths of the glass tormenter that showed him for what he truly was—a failure, short of perfect. Someone with a face that none could ever learn to love.<p>

That horrid demon. Grell clenched his fist as he imagined the perfection of that creature's face. His appearance, along with his skills, contained no flaws. He only wished the admiration was reciprocated. The fact remained that Sebastian saw him as nothing more than a speck of dust that needed to be brushed away.

He sniffled once more as a loose strand fell over his face. The crimson was such a contrast from his pale complexion. His mouth usually curved up into a smile, but at the moment there was nothing to console him.

The memory replayed.

_He had gone out into London for another reaping mission—one that was a success, much to his supervisor's pleasure. After sending the souls to the shinigami world he checked his watch to see he had a good half hour before he was needed back at the office. The redhead skipped over to visit his favorite supernatural creature housed in the human world._

_He crept through the gardens. It was only a matter of time before the demon picked up his scent. He knew it was foolish to think Sebastian could ever develop any sort of affection for him. Perhaps he truly enjoyed the torment sliced into his veins after each encounter with the gorgeous monster. It was not as if he wanted a relationship with Sebastian, as his heart truly belonged to William T. Spears, but he desired to hear the demon butler say he was beautiful._

_"What brings you here, Sutcliff?" the delicious voice said from behind him. Grell turned to face Sebastian whose smiling eyes met him. "I believe my master has forbid you from stepping foot on his property."_

_Grell waved the warning away. "Sebby dear, all the rules makes it more fun." He skipped up and clutched onto the handsome demon's jacket. "It makes you all the more appetizing," he said licking his lips. Sebastian merely rolled his eyes and tossed the eccentric shinigami to the ground. Grell pouted when he landed in the dirt. "That's no way to treat a lady," he whined._

_Sebastian held his forehead. He had a dinner to get on the table and the drawing room needed repairs from the mishaps earlier, he had not the time or energy to spend with his stalker._

_"Grell, if you please, will you take your leave," Sebastian said with a sigh. "Now is not the best time."_

_Unfortunately Grell was not one who picked up on hints that easily. He wiggled his eyebrows then draped his arms over Sebastian's frame. "I see, you want to save me for later," Grell said. He nibbled the tip of Sebastian's ear._

_The demon growled and landed a hard blow to Grell's cheek. Sebastian reared back his other arm and delivered a hook under Grell's nose. The reaper fell backwards. He sat up with a deep frown. He rubbed the aching areas. He gasped at the sight of his favorite color leaking from his nostril._

_"What have you done?" Grell cried. "My beautiful face, it's ruined!"_

_"Don't be silly, Grell," Sebastian said with a wave of his hand while striding back to the house. "I do not destroy, if anything it fixed your face."_

_Those words pulled a heartstring. Grell sat speechless for a few seconds leading Sebastian to believe he fell unconscious. Either that or he was panicking over the bruises in a compact. In reality Grell sat on his knees, leaning forward, his weight supported by his palms. The scarlet tresses rested freely over his shoulders._

_"What are you saying, Sabas-Chan?" Grell asked, hoping his voice would not betray his mask._

_Sebastian stopped suddenly. He kept his back turned to the shinigami. "Grell, unless you wish to continue, I suggest you leave now."_

_Grell cringed at the amount of hatred spoken in that last word. He slowly lifted himself to his feet. He turned if just to protect himself from Sebastian seeing the tears collecting in his eyes. He ran off without any final farewell to his crush._

The memory of that afternoon would not cease tormenting him. Grell stood in front of the mirror glancing at the forming bruise. He applied globs of foundation around the reddened area. No amount of makeup could erase the swollen flesh.

The words spoken by the demon remained in the depth of his heart. Usually when he met the person staring back at him on the other side of the pane he gushed over how gorgeous he was. Now he could only stare in disdain at that revolting creature.

"You're so ugly," Grell said to his reflection as another black tear snaked its way down his swollen cheek.

The red reaper never heard the door to his bedroom open. He had forgotten that he had given William a key to his apartment.

"Sutcliff, what are you doing?" came the cold voice of his supervisor.

Grell jumped. He quickly wiped away the tears and turned to face his boss. William had a list of criticisms which included: completing paperwork, returning to work on time, and not taking leave of any kind without permission. However one look at his employee's face and all his anger vanished.

The mascara was now smeared about and under Grell's eyes. His left cheek was swollen three times its normal size. His nose was slightly bent and blood crusted in his nostrils. His complexion appeared more pallid than normal.

"What happened to you, Sutcliff?" William asked.

Grell sobbed. He brought his hands to his eyes to cover his imperfections. So often he boasted of his beauty and received only scoffs and insults from those around him. For the first time he finally understood the truth behind their words.

"Sutcliff," Will said grabbing the wrists of his subordinate. Grell stifled a wince at the amount of force the older man used. Will managed to move Grell's hands from his face. "Who did this to you?"

"Who cares?" Grell asked as he yanked himself free from William's grasp.

Will clenched his fist. He had a feeling as to who put his hands on his subordinate. If he ever came in contact with that demon he would make sure to even the score.

William adjusted his glasses, not sure why he was so upset about Grell's condition. The redhead had gotten into more fights and misfortunes and suffered more injuries than any other reaper in the entire dispatch.

The head reaper sighed and headed for the door. "You may take a few minutes to straighten yourself up, then you are expected back to work."

Grell expected nothing less of his coldhearted boss. He looked over his shoulder to see an unusual expression on Will's face. It seemed to be an emotion of sympathy.

The red reapers swallowed then asked, "Will…" he paused, waiting for the explosion of anger that usually accompanied when he called his boss by a shortened version of his name. Alas there came no rebuke. Grell decided he should continue. Though he was certain he knew the answer, there was something he needed to hear. "Do—do you think I'm pretty?"

The question caught the normally alert reaper off guard. Was that the reason his employee had been reduced to tears? In addition to the physical assault had that demon verbally abused him as well? William wanted to ignore his boiling blood, but the emotion was too deep.

Of late he often thought of Grell's beauty. At first William wanted nothing more than to backhand the vain shinigami when he bragged of his good looks. There was no way a gender-confused, abnormal freak could be considered beautiful by the leader of their division. William wanted to slap some sense into his subordinate.

However after a century of working with Grell he had come to see that beyond the eccentricities, and could stare into the unique beauty that defined his colleague. Grell was not afraid to be himself, he housed so much confidence that drove him mad. A part of him wished he had the stern backbone that belonged to his friend.

The longer he got to know Grell the more he noticed that the confidence was only a part of the story. It was not by choice that Grell considered himself the most gorgeous lady who ever lived. Buried beneath the vanity was a heap of self-doubt. Grell needed to hear from others that he was beautiful. When he was denied that he had to compensate by boasting his beauty to keep that confidence afloat. To everyone else he was an obnoxious, proud jerk, but to William, the one being who knew him better than any, he could see the true beauty that was Grell.

"William," Grell repeated. Will could hear the pain in Grell's voice. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

William sighed and shook his head. "No, Sutcliff, you are not pretty," the dark-haired shinigami stated.

That confession was the final straw for Grell. Sure he desired Sebastian's affection, but William was the one he truly loved. To hear the one he offered his heart to tear him down drove him into a fit of tears. He draped himself over his sofa and wept bitterly into the cushion. He could care less if his boss saw him, or upped the consequences for missing more work. He could already hear the tongue lashing William would give him.

The longer he cried the longer they were wrapped in silence. William's heart ached. He had not meant to hurt Grell to that extent. He stepped forward and placed his hands on each of Grell's shoulders. The redhead shook him off.

"Just go!" Grell yelled into the red cushion.

"Sutcliff," William tried. Grell wept harder to drown out the sound of William's wonderful voice. Usually it was a cure all for his pain, but now it only worsened the agony. He tried to touch him again only for Grell to slap his arm away.

Grell glanced up, his face full of pain. The sorrow on his closest friend's face hurt Will worse than a thousand death scythes.

"Grell, you didn't let me finish," William said. Whenever Grell became hysterical speaking his first name was the best way to clam him enough to listen.

"There's nothing else to say," Grell said turning away from Will. He leaned his chin on his crossed arms over the cushion. "You just said you don't think I'm pretty. You can't possibly hurt me worse right now."

William rolled his eyes. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Grell's arm. He lifted him to his feet.

"Listen to me, Grell," William said forcefully. "No, you're not pretty." He saw Grell's lip quiver and he spoke quickly to avoid another flood. He grabbed Grell's wrists. "I say that because it's not fair to call you pretty." Those words caught Grell's curiosity long enough to keep him from pulling away. William paused then added, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met." He released his hold on Grell's left wrist and gently stroked the swollen area of his face. "Everything about you is beautiful."

Grell sniffled. He began to sob again. William was stunned speechless once more. Just as he was about to question what he said wrong Grell's arms wrapped themselves around his love.

"Oh, William!" the red reaper cried. "Do you really mean that?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Will asked.

Grell offered a smile and shook his head. "Never," he replied.

"And I never will," William said returning Grell's hug.

The two stood in each other's embrace a while longer. William could handle overtime if it meant he got to spend this moment with the person he loved the most. He was always too afraid to confess his feelings to Grell, something his other half had no trouble mentioning on a daily basis. He was unsure when he finally fell for Grell, but it's a feeling he would never trade for anything tangible or not.

William gently kissed the top of Grell's head. The smaller reaper's face turned as red as his hair. He stared up into the green eyes of his superior. He wanted nothing more than to lock lips with the perfect man who found him to be perfect in return. However he knew that Will would prefer to take their relationship at a steady pace. He settled on leaning against Will's chest and closed his eyes while listening to his heartbeat.

"Who cares what that demon says," William whispered.

Grell's eyes shot open. He lifted his eyebrows then asked, "How did you know—"

Will smiled. Grell could not help but smile in return at the rare expression he saw on William's gorgeous face. "I had a feeling," William answered. He turned Grell around to face the precious mirror. He clamped his hands on the center of Grell's thin biceps. It seemed wrong to see Grell not constantly staring at his reflection. "What do you see?" he asked.

"A mess," Grell honestly answered. His makeup was smeared and his hair in disarray. His clothes were stained. The red shinigami would never go out in public looking the way he did now.

William rested his chin on the top of Grell's head. "Yet even now I think you're amazing," he said causing the other to tear up once more. "And beautiful," he said kissing Grell on the cheek.

Right then Grell could not contain himself any longer. With a tear streaming down his face he planted a peck on William's face. He leaned into his warm hold once more. He felt so safe and loved there with the one person who cared for him in return.

At that moment he knew Sebastian was right, he was not pretty. However William was also correct—he was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Now wasn't that cute? Please review and let me know what you think.<p>

Just a reminder to everyone: You are all beautiful!


End file.
